ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
TV Asahi
TV Asahi is a Japanese television network with its headquarters in Roppongi, Minato, Tokyo, Japan. The company also owns All-Nippon News Network. Headquarters In 2003, the company headquarters moved to a new building designed by Fumihiko Maki at: 6-9-1 Roppongi, Minato, Tokyo, Japan. Some of TV Asahi's departments and subsidiaries, such as TV Asahi Productions and Take Systems, are still located at TV Asahi Center, the company's former headquarters of 1986–2003. It is located at Ark Hills, not far from its headquarters. History Seven years later, in 1967, NET aired its first colour broadcast programme. Part of its transformation into a general TV channel would be the April 1971 premiere of the Kamen Rider Series by the Toei Company and creator Shotaro Ishinomori, the tokusatsu superhero series that would make the channel a national hit. It has been its home ever since, joined by yet another toku series, Super Sentai, in the spring of 1975 (KR left the channel in 1975, only to return in 2000). Aside from these two live action programs, which would become part of its flagship programming, due in part by the work done by Toei's animation branch, the 70s were also marked on NET with great animation classics of national fame, which aired one after the other in the channel and were even exported to other countries, many of these would be part of daily life and culture and helped introduce the world to the anime genre. Such animations put the channel in direct competition with other stations which broadcast similar programming. The transmission of international aquatics competitions, World Cup football matches, and creation of popular late-night TV programs contributed to a rise in ratings for TV Asahi, and lifted the TV station from its popularly ridiculed "perpetual fourth place" finish into second place, right behind Fuji TV, by 2005. Branding TV Asahi's current branding were created by UK design collective Tomato (some members work as the electronic music group Underworld) along with TV Asahi's in-house design department in 2003. It comprises a set of computer-generated "sticks" in white background, which changes in colour and movement along with the background music that accompanies the idents. TV Asahi also uses a brief eyecatch of its sticks animation at the top-left of the screen after commercial breaks. The background music used for TV Asahi's sign-on and sign-off videos are Underworld's Born Slippy .NUXX 2003 and Rez. TV Asahi later updated its sign-on and sign-off video in 2008 with a revised version of computer-generated "sticks" animation and new background music. TV Asahi's slogan New Air, On Air appears at the top of its name. It can be seen on TV Asahi's YouTube channel, which in 2011-12, was replaced by its mascot, Go-Chan. The company writes its name in lower-case letters, tv asahi, in its logo and public-image materials. Normally, the station branding on-screen appears as either "/tv asahi" or "tv asahi\". The station's watermark appearance is the stick at the top with the station's name at the bottom. The fonts used by TV Asahi for the written parts are Akzidenz Grotesk Bold (English) and Hiragino Kaku Gothic W8 (Japanese).http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/vi/flash_content/index.html http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/vi/flash_content/index.html TV broadcasting Since 2004, the funding of this station is through sponsorship. | airdate = November 1, 1957 | location = Kantō Region, Japan | callsign_meaning = JOEX = J'apan's'O'riginal Free-to-Air '''E'ducational TV Station '''X (10, former channel assignment) | sister_stations = BS Asahi Tele Asa Channel 1 Tele Asa Channel 2 Zee Asahi | former_callsigns = | owner = TV Asahi Corporation | former_channel_numbers = ch.# 10 (analog, 1957-2011), ch. #5 (digital) | former_affiliations = | effective_radiated_power = 10 kW (68 kW ERP) | HAAT = | class = | facility_id = | coordinates = | homepage = http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ }} Analog (until July 24, 2011 only for 44 out of 47 prefectures) JOEX-TV – TV Asahi Analog Television (テレビ朝日アナログテレビジョン) * Tokyo Tower – VHF Channel 10 ; Tokyo :* Hachiōji – Channel 45 :* Tama – Channel 57 ; Islands in Tokyo :* Chichijima – Channel 59 ; Ibaraki Prefecture :* Mito – Channel 36 :* Hitachi – Channel 60 ; Tochigi Prefecture :* Utsunomiya – Channel 41 ; Gunma Prefecture :* Maebashi – Channel 60 ; Saitama Prefecture :* Chichibu – Channel 38 ; Chiba Prefecture :* Narita – Channel 59 :* Tateyama – Channel 60 ; Kanagawa Prefecture :* Yokohama-minato – Channel 60 :* Yokosuka-Kurihama – Channel 35 :* Hiratsuka – Channel 41 ; Okinawa Prefecture :* Kita-Daito – Channel 48 :* Minami-Daito – Channel 60 Digital JOEX-DTV – TV Asahi Digital Television (テレビ朝日デジタルテレビジョン) * Remote controller ID 5 * Tokyo Sky Tree – UHF Channel 24 ; Ibaraki Prefecture :* Mito – Channel 17 ; Tochigi Prefecture :* Utsunomiya – Channel 17 ; Gunma Prefecture :* Maebashi – Channel 43 ; Kanagawa Prefecture :* Hiratsuka – Channel 24 Networks * Asahi Broadcasting Corporation, Analog Channel 6, Digital Channel 15 6 - Headquartered in Osaka, broadcasts in the Kansai area * Mētele, Analog Channel 11, Digital Channel 22 6 - Headquartered in Nagoya, broadcasts in the Chukyo area * Hokkaido Television Broadcasting, Analog Channel 35, Digital Channel 23 6 - Headquartered in Sapporo, broadcast in Hokkaidō * Asahi Broadcasting Aomori, Analog Channel 34, Digital Channel 32 5 - Headquartered in Aomori, broadcast in Aomori Prefecture * Iwate Asahi Television, Analog Channel 31, Digital Channel 22 5 - Headquartered in Morioka, broadcast in Iwate Prefecture * Higashinippon Broadcasting, Analog Channel 32, Digital Channel 28 5 - Headquartered in Sendai, broadcast in Miyagi Prefecture * Akita Asahi Broadcasting, Analog Channel 31, Digital Channel 29 5 - Headquartered in Akita, broadcast in Akita Prefecture * Yamagata Television System, Analog Channel 38, Digital Channel 18 5 - Headquartered in Yamagata, broadcast in Yamagata Prefecture * Fukushima Broadcasting, Analog Channel 35, Digital Channel 29 5 - Headquartered in Kōriyama, broadcast in Fukushima Prefecture * The Niigata Television Network 21, Analog Channel 21, Digital Channel 23 5 - Headquartered in Niigata, broadcast in Niigata Prefecture * Hokuriku Asahi Broadcasting, Analog Channel 25, Digital Channel 23 5 - Headquartered in Kanazawa, broadcast in Ishikawa Prefecture * Asahi Broadcasting Nagano, Analog Channel 20, Digital Channel 18 5 - Headquartered in Nagano, broadcast in Nagano Prefecture * Shizuoka Asahi Television, Analog Channel 33, Digital Channel 18 5 - Headquartered in Shizuoka, broadcast in Shizuoka Prefecture * Hiroshima Home TV, Analog Channel 35, Digital Channel 22 5 - Headquartered in Hiroshima, broadcast in Hiroshima Prefecture * Yamaguchi Asahi Broadcasting, Analog Channel 28, Digital Channel 26 - Headquartered in Yamaguchi, broadcast in Yamaguchi Prefecture * Setonaikai Broadcasting, Analog Channel 25, Digital Channel 30 - Headquartered in Takamatsu, broadcast in Kagawa and Okayama Prefectures * Ehime Asahi Television, Analog Channel 25, Digital Channel 17 ID:5 - Headquartered in Matsuyama, broadcast in Ehime Prefecture * Kyushu Asahi Broadcasting, Analog Channel 1, Digital Channel 31 1 - Headquartered in Fukuoka, broadcast in Fukuoka and Saga Prefectures * Nagasaki Culture Telecasting, Analog Channel 27, Digital Channel 19 5 - Headquartered in Nagasaki, broadcast in Nagasaki Prefecture * Kumamoto Asahi Broadcasting, Analog Channel 16, Digital Channel 49 5 - Headquartered in Kumamoto, broadcast in Kumamoto Prefecture * Oita Asahi Broadcasting, Analog Channel 24, Digital Channel 32 5 - Headquartered in Ōita, broadcast in Ōita Prefecture * Kagoshima Broadcasting Corporation, Analog Channel 32, Digital Channel 36 5 - Headquartered in Kagoshima, broadcast in Kagoshima Prefecture * Ryukyu Asahi Broadcasting, Analog Channel 28, Digital Channel 16 5 - Headquartered in Naha, broadcast in Okinawa Prefecture Programs This list is complete. (Now that this has been edited) Anime programs *''Aishisuginakute yokatta'' (a.k.a. Aishi suginakute yokatta) *''The Amingo Show'' *''The Amitie Show'' *''Area 88'' *''The Arle Show'' *''Ashita no Nadja'' (a.k.a. Nadja of Tomorrow) *''Atashin'chi'' *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' *''Battle Spirits Saikyou Ginga Ultimate Zero'' *''Battle Spirits: Heroes'' *''Brave'' series (Brave Exkaiser to GaoGaiGar, but not GaoGaiGar Final) *''Blinx the Time Sweeper'' *''Blinx 2: Masters of Time and Space'' *''Captain Harlock'' *''Cyborg 009'' (1968 & 1979 series) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' *''Cutey Honey'' (the 1973 series and Cutey Honey Flash) *''Cyborg Kuro-chan'' *''Devilman'' (NET, 1972–1973) *''Ghost Sweeper Mikami'' (1993-1994) *''Gregory Horror Show'' (1998–2004) *''Gundam'' (Mobile Suit Victory Gundam through After War Gundam X and Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096) *''Haikara-san ga Tōru'' (1978‒1979) *''Hagemaru'' *''Hana no Ko Lunlun'' (1979–1980) *''Himitsu no Akko-chan'' (1969-1970) *''Jinki:EXTEND'' *''Kamen Rider'' series (since 2000) *''Majokko Megu-chan'' (NET, 1974–1975) *''Metal Hero Series'' (Concluded with Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack in 1998) *''Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch'' *''Peacemaker Kurogane'' *''Pretty Cure'' series *''Puyo Puyo'' *''Red Garden'' *''The Ringo Show'' *''Robot Romance Trilogy'' *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1997) *''Saint Seiya'' (the original series & Saint Seiya Omega) (1986-1989) *''Saturday Night at the Mysteries'' (土曜ワイド劇場) (1977-2017) *''Sh15uya'' *''Slam Dunk'' *''Speed Grapher'' *''Soy Luna'' *''Strawberry 100%'' *''Sumomomo Momomo'' *''Super Sentai'' series *''Tiger Mask II'' *''Teamwork Illumination'' *''Tenjho Tenge'' *''Tokumei Kakarichō Tadano Hitoshi'' *''World Trigger'' *''Winx Club'' *''The Universe Stops with You'' *''Xenosaga: The Animation'' *''Yoroiden Samurai Troopers'' (aka Ronin Warriors) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (1998 Toei version) *''Zombie-Loan'' Sports programs *''U.S.Open, The Open Championship'' *''U.S. Women's Open, Women's British Open'' *''ISU Grand Prix of Figure Skating, Final'' *''FINA World Aquatics Championships'' *''Yokohama International Women's Marathon'' *''New Japan Pro-Wrestling'' (includes weekly World Pro Wrestling (ワールド・プロレスリング) broadcast) *''FIA Formula E'' Quiz programs * ¥1,000,000 Quiz Hunter (100万円 クイズハンター) (1981-1993) * Cream Stew Quiz Miracle 9 (くりぃむクイズ ミラクル9) *''Panel Quiz Attack 25'' (パネルクイズアタック25) * Time Shock (Original, Time Shock 21, Super Time Shock, The Time Shock) Variety programs *''Music Station'' *''Music-Ru TV'' (Mondays at 1:21 to 1:51 AM) *''Matthew's Best Hit TV+'' *''Shinkon-san Irasshai'' (Sundays at 12:55 to 1:25 PM) *''Tamori Club'' (Fridays at 12:20 to 12:50 AM) Drama programs *''Abarenbō Shōgun'' (1978–2003) *''Kasouken no Onna'' (1999 TV drama) *''AIBOU: Tokyo Detective Duo'' (2002 TV drama) *''You're Under Arrest'' (2002 TV drama) *''Trick'' (2003 TV drama) *''Aim for the Ace!'' (2004 TV drama) *''Fugo Keiji'' (2005 TV drama) *''Maison Ikkoku'' (2007 TV drama) *''Uta no Oniisan'' (2008 TV drama) *''7 Mannin Tantei Nitobe'' (2009 TV drama) *''DOCTORS 〜 saikyō no meii 〜'' (2011 TV drama) *''Iryū sōsa'' (2011 TV drama) *''Doctor-X: Surgeon Michiko Daimon'' (2012 TV drma) *''W no Higeki'' (2012 TV drama) *''A Chef of Nobunaga'' (2013 TV drama) *''Shinigami-kun'' (2014 TV drama) *''Keiji 7-nin'' (2015 TV drama) *''Keishichō sōsaikkachō (2016 TV drama)'' *''Tokusō 9'' (2018 TV drama) *''Holiday Love'' (2018 TV drama) *''Koe Girl!'' (2018 TV drama) *''Sachiiro no One Room'' (2018 TV drama) American programs *''As the World Turns'' *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' *''Guiding Light'' *''Hoops & Yoyo'' *''Sliders'' (Dubbed In English, With Japanese subtitles) *''The Young and the Restless'' *''The X-Files'' (1995-1998) Children programming * The Adventures of Blinky Bill (1996) * The Adventures of Belle and His Mom * The Adventures of Cuddles and Toothy * Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1987) * The Adventures of Julie and Yumi * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1995) * The Adventures of Pepero (1975–1976) * The Adventures of Raz and Benny * The Adventures of Roco & Abyss * Ami the Explorer * Ami's World * The Amitie Show * The Archie Show (NET, 1970‒1971) * The Arle Show * Ashita no Nadja (2003‒2004) * The Atom Ant Show (NET, 1966) * Baby Backyardigans * Baby Jake * Baby Potter: The Series * The Backyardigans * Bonkers (1994‒1995) * Brave series * Calimero * Candy Candy * Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1991) * CatDog (1999‒) * Cave Party * Chimpui * Crayon Shin-chan * Cops & Robots: The Series * Cutie Honey (NET, 1973–1974) * Cutie Honey Flash * Dark Knights * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (NET, 1970) * Digimon Xros Wars * Dinosaur King * Doraemon (1979 anime) (1979‒2005) * Doraemon (2005 anime) (2005‒2018) * Dragon Express * Drosselmeyer * Esper Mami * Foofur (1988) * Freakazoid! (1996) * The Funky Phantom (NET, 1972) * The Herculoids (NET, 1969) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * House of Mouse * The Huckleberry Hound Show (NET, 1959-1962) * Hurricane Polymar (NET, 1974‒1975) * I Am Frankie * Iznogoud (1996) * Josie and the Pussycats (NET, 1971-1972) * Kaibutsu-kun * Kiteretsu Daihyakka * Kamen Rider (Now Kamen Rider Zero-One) * Lalabel, The Magical Girl * Looney Tunes * Lou & Mina * Maple Town * Marvel Super Hero Adventures * Match on Mt. Olympius * Maya the Honey Bee * Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch * Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure * Mission to Mars: The Series * Ninja Hattori-kun * Ojamajo Doremi (1999-2002) * Pablo the Little Penguin: The Series * Pajamas * Perman * Police Academy (1994) * Pretty Cure (Now Star Twinkle PreCure) * Princess Princess * The Ringo Show * Ryan & Isabella: The Series * Sailor Moon (1992–1997) * Saint Seiya Omega * Sally the Witch (1st and 2nd series) * Save the Day * The Secret Squirrel Show (NET, 1966) * Sinbad Sails Alone * Shazzan (NET, 1968) * Skunk Fu! (2008-2009) * Slam Dunk * The Smurfs (late‒1980s) * Snorks (late‒1980s) * Space Ghost (NET, 1967) * Stitch! ~Itazura Alien no Daibouken~ * Stitch! ~Zutto Saiko no Tomodachi~ * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (2011‒2018) * Super Hero Time (A weekly one-hour tokusatsu block featuring the Super Sentai and Kamen Rider Series.) * Super Sentai (Now Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger) * Super Sports Smash * Surf's Up: The Series * Tekkaman: The Space Knight (NET, 1975) * The Tom and Jerry Show (late‒1970s) * The Wacky World of Tex Avery (1998) * Trulli Tales * Tiny Toon Adventures (1994) * Top Cat (NET, 1963-1964) * Ty the Tasmanian Tiger: Night of the Quinkan * Tyrone's News * Wacky Races (NET, 1970) * What's New, Angels? * Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park * Yume no Crayon Oukoku (1997‒1999) * Yoplait!: The Series See also * Television in Japan References External links * TV Asahi * Corporate site Category:All-Nippon News Network Category:Media companies based in Tokyo Category:Companies listed on the Tokyo Stock Exchange Category:Asahi Shimbun Company Category:Japanese television networks Category:Anime companies